Hunting Hood
by Silver Snow 28
Summary: We know the story of Little Red Riding Hood right?... Let's say that's not the way it went. Want to know who I really am? How my life went? I'm a twisted person. I hate those little girls that say my story in a different version to make it "child friendly". Child friendly..soon they will remove the villains in every story..iisshh..anyway how about some fun eh? Welcome to my world.
1. Chapter 1

When you ask some people what the story of Little Red Riding Hood is they will tell you about a girl

loved by a lot of people, went to the woods, talked to a wolf, went to her grandmother's house, and

almost attacked by a wolf but was saved in time by a woodcutter. As all fairy tale stories end the last

sentence in the story was "And they lived happily ever after."

Didn't it occur to you that a wolf can talk? Didn't you even notice anything unusual? Of course some say

that the ending was Little Red got eaten. That almost happened. I was this close to having my body

turned to tidbits of meat for that blasted wolf. You wanna know what happened? Well let's start with

what really happened. I will also start it with what most fairy tales start with.

"Once upon a time there lived a girl named Lauren Bianca Beaumont. She was loved by everyone in her

town. A day came when her mother gave her a red riding hood. She loved it so much that she wore it

every day so she got the name "Little Red Riding Hood". Blah blah blah. Her mom told he to go to her

grandmother to bring some food because her grandma was ill. As she was walking through the forest

she wandered around a bit and she got lost in the stupid forest. There she met a wolf that can talk…

friggin nature thought it was funny to have wolves like that…anyway back to the story. The wolf tried to

sweet talk her to coming with him but she refused and went back to the trail. The wolf followed or

should I say stalked her and went to granny's house first. He ate the grandma then took her other

clothes to disguise himself. Meanwhile poor Little Red went to her grandma's house and fell into the

trap of the wolf. The wolf told her that he wants to eat her and that her grandma wants company in his

stomach. She threw things at him and managed to escape the house but not the wolf. It chased her

down and they were running for more than 4 hours already. Luckily Red ran into a woodcutter but the

woodcutter was confused by the situation so Red snatched the axe from him and attacked the wolf. She

chased him down and when she did she ripped off its head then turned its body into nothing more than

minced meat. But she didn't stop there; blinded by anger she killed most of the wolves in that area.

Even the normal ones weren't spared by the axe swinging girl. So we know for a fact that wolves don't

travel alone. The other wolves got angry so they ate Red's mother. And that is the story of her

childhood. The End. So how was the story?"

The kids that I was telling the story to apparently cried then sobbed then cried some more and then ran

away.

"Kids these days… Can't even handle my life story…hn" I bit into the apple I was holding and as expected

I got pulled again by the collar and I know there is no getting away from it. All hell broke loose as I tried

to get away from the grip.

" You know if I let you wander off again you might end up in jail for the 6th time. " The lady looked at me

from under her hood. Her strawberry blond hair curled at the end and her ocean blue eyes stared into

mine. "If kids couldn't accept that story then if a pack of werewolves appear I assure you they will be

eaten."

"Go apologize. You might be a werewolf hunter and bounty hunter but you are still under the law." She

nagged till no end. If I didn't apologize I might die of boredom from her never- ending speech about

what's right and wrong and so on and so on.

"Fine I'll apologize. " I made sure to place quotation marks when I said apologize. I just have to find a

way to escape the nagging.

My name is Lauren Bianca Beaumont. People here call me Red or if not I am called Red Hunting Hood.

I personally prefer the second. Now that you know what happened are you still willing to find out more?

It's only getting started.


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**Author's Note:**

**I am open to suggestions so… don't be shy to say an opinion or suggestion related to the story.  
hhhmm…. Well enjoy the story….. sorry if some things are spelled wrong….I'm really sorry….**

"_My, what big ears you have…"_

"_The better to hear you with my dear…"_

"My, what big eyes you have…"

"_The better to see you with my dear…"_

"My, what big hands you have…"

"The better to hug you with my dear…"

"_My, what big mouth you have…"_

"THE BETTER TO EAT YOU WITH!"

An ear piercing scream escaped the mouth of a young woman and a stream of tears fell from her eyes. Her breathing got faster and she felt that the world was spinning.

"Ren… Is it that nightmare again? Ren?"  
A man stood up from his bed and went over to the other side of the room. Ocean blue eyes met her misty grey ones as he tried to comfort her.  
_  
_"You know that's it's all over now right? You killed that thing. No need for worries. Me and Victoria got you ok?"

He gave her a hug and didn't let go until she was asleep again.

"No need for nightmares now."

**Red's POV  
**I woke up to see Aaron in my bed again. Ever since I first got here 13 years ago he has been the one comforting me every time I get nightmares. It's normal. Even his dad, the woodcutter Hann, knows that this always happen. I can actually remember that night. The first time meeting Aaron and his younger sister Victoria, it was awkward. It's not every day that your dad brings home a girl that killed every wolf she sees. I spent days and nights alone. I stayed in "my" room, since technically Aaron's, or just wandered aimlessly around the forest. I like the idea of family, just not like this. Who knew that the world you so loved and cared for could just slip away from your fingers so suddenly.

As the years went by I learned to love them. I still consider them family but in a different way like close friends kind of family. Hann is not my dad, Aaron is not my brother, Victoria isn't my sister and Alice is not my mother. They can be a family if they want to but I will only be a person who lives with them. I try my best to think that I am just a person who lives here and has to pay for it. That's why I hunt. There's great money in it depending on the game. If categorized let's say that the Rabbit is lowest earning game, then the bird and its eggs, then the boar, then the deer…then the werewolf. The smallest game, the rabbit, is worth at least 10 small silver coins. The biggest game (and my favorite), the werewolf, is worth up to 200 large silver coins. The money I get mostly earn goes to them.

Aaron moved then yawned. He didn't bother opening his eyes. His strawberry blond hair was in the most messed up bed-head hair look. A familiar sight.

"Mornin' Red." His silky voice filled the early morning air. I struggled to keep my mind off his face with sharp features. He is the man chased by the women of various towns and here I am lying beside him. It's no secret that every woman wants to be with him so even if I am only his friend the girls of the town get quite unusual when they see us together. It's troublesome.

"Good morning… what happened in my dream this time?"

"Well unlike before you didn't get to tell me what it was about. I heard you scream so I went to you and that's about it. No big problem unlike before."

yeah, I remember that. I got a different nightmare and the next thing I remembered was that they found me passed out in the forest. They told me that even if I was awake I was still dreaming. More like hallucinating like I was on drugs or something.

"Ok"

Both of us jumped off bed and ran to the dining room where the others were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Victoria said not even talking her eyes off her food. She looks like a different copy of her brother, blonde with blue eyes. If there was a person that didn't know them they would probably be mistaken for twins, good looking twins.  
"She had a nightmare again. Went way better than expected."

"Why? What were you expecting?" Victoria smirked and threw some food to Aaron's plate. For the rest of the time since I got to the dining room I was just silent. I went on as usual, Aaron and Victoria would bicker, Hann and Alice had small talk and I would be the silent one.

"I'm done." I got up and went to Aaron's room (small part of it is mine but I still call it his room)to change. By the time I got out Aaron was also done and was going to change too. I waited for them outside the cottage. The cold early morning breeze made me feel comfortable even if it was nearly freezing outside. Victoria joined me and we just sat at the bench outside, me sharpening my ax and her practicing throwing daggers at a log or as she prefers to call it her "target". She is a nice person but when angered let's just say that it's …..wait for it... ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE. First time (and last time) I got her angry, she chased me while throwing daggers….through town... she is not afraid of getting sued. I got her angry by…..guess…give a smart guess….

.

I ate the last cookie.

Best "run for your life" ever!

Aaron joined us and we immediately set out to hunt. I decided not to use my ax yet….yet. It was early morning so we will just start off with small game. My knife is enough for those little rabbits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sun suggest that it's almost noon. Impossible. We only got 5 measly rabbits. The usual haul would be 10 and a fox or something. No one else hunts here, rabbits have a large population….what happened.

"Red you might want to see this…" Aaron's voice broke the silence. He would never do that unless it's really really really important.

"What is it this time?"  
"This…" Victoria pointed at a small space in between two rocks…..

"WHAT THE HELL!"  
_  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Pyromaniacs and Blood Pools

**Author's Note  
Hi guys….. updates …..they may appear at random time…  
I don't have much time to write because of school stuff and personal stuff…. I think I miss some words…stupid memory.**

**Thanks okolosa…..hehehe….. I get too emotional sometimes hehehehe…just go back to the story…. I might give a speech or something  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Normal POV**

Red ran passed Aaron and Victoria through the boulders and into the clearing. Her greyish blue

eyes didn't leave the sight before her. Not before long two people came by. Only minutes

passed but to them it felt like time has stopped, although none of them made a sound they

know what each one was thinking. They stood there, not moving an inch. After the long silence

laughter filled the air.

**Aaron's POV**

It was silent. Nothing made a sound…. Or so I thought. Ren or as everyone else calls her, Red,

began to laugh. Not those 'I am happy because' kind of laughter but more of 'Look I murdered

your family …wanna be next' kind of laughter. Seriously… she was the only one laughing…. And

in a psychotic way! I hate that laughter…. I remember the last time I heard it…..

**Flashback: 9 years ago  
**"My mom says you killed your grandma and just blamed a wolf for it…. Sissy!" a boy shouted

Some girls joined in too, they began throwing insults. I was too busy what to buy as a present

for my younger sister Victoria for tomorrow was her 14th birthday and secretly also buying a

present for Lauren because her birthday is only a week from now. Both she and Victoria are

turning 14 and I'm already 15. It made me feel old. It's weird, I'm weird. While Victoria was

buying some food for me (a distraction) I left Lauren outside to tell me if my sister is near. I was

done buying and when I went outside I saw a cart on fire and Lauren standing beside it laughing

like the maniac she was. I calmly went beside her.

"You know this is actually a lot better than burning their house on fire…" I calmly said

"At least they still get their house…or maybe not….should they?"

I know that she is a psycho but still she is allowed to do this. She can only get arrested for

certain crimes as a reward for her hunting down werewolves. She kept laughing and burned

some houses while I watched… soon my sister joined me. 

"Not bad. She beat her own personal record for fastest time burning a house down." Victoria

said as she ate an apple she just bought.

"She could've done better."

"I agree but considering the things she used to start the fire, I guess this is already fast."

"Who knew that hay would be something to start a fire with…..I'm really impressed."

"YOU DAMN KIDS BETTER STOP THAT WENCH FROM BURNING MY HOUSE OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T GET ANYWHERE NEAR HERE AGAIN!"

I looked at Victoria and both of us started to laugh. Once Lauren starts to do something …she finishes it. There is no stopping her.

"If we know how to stop, this wouldn't be happening right?!" Victoria yelled at the man who shouted at us.

After 2 hours nothing was on fire and Lauren was "arrested" ….again. It's not really getting arrested. They just keep her for a few hours then they release her. Not a big deal. The people who insulted her got a fair share of the blame for the fire and they day ended right…..if based on our standards anyway.

**Flashback end**

I knew that somewhere inside her psychopath side is surfacing again. Not much to do now.

Red dipped her hand the rich crimson blood pool before us. Shreds of flesh and fur all around along with the various blood pools and claws surrounded us. Not far from us there were decapitated werewolf heads. The lush green clearing was tainted with the gruesome color of blood. The sight was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Who knew that something so peaceful like a forest would have a scene filled with blood and gore?

I stared at Lauren who was now silent yet smiling while playing with a blood pool and had half of her leg tainted with different splats of blood.

"It's so amazing. It's like a painting of tragedy on a canvas. Tell me Aaron, was this something you did?" Lauren…. I have never seen a side like that before. I side that loves the death and sadness in creatures, I know that what she felt when the werewolf killed her grandmother was too deep to recover from but this is most strange indeed.

"No…. that's why it's strange. No one else is stupid enough to do this."

"Did you just call us stupid?" Victoria laughed at my reply.

"Well if you consider what other people think they'd say it's a reckless job, reckless and dangerously stupid." Red said as she walked towards me and Victoria.

"This is something that we should report to the mayor. Maybe he hired someone to go on a killing spree…."

We hurried back to town, the usual sickening environment of filth. I don't like this part of town but we have no choice but to go through it to get to the square. I know all these people going about their daily business… except one.

"Red…"

"Someone's trailing us. You seem to notice too." She said as she held a dagger in her hands and used the reflection to look at the person following us.

"Red head, 5'5 to 6, green eyes, male, rugged." She placed her dagger back where it should be and Victoria disappeared into the crowd to follow the person trailing us. This is how we work, a team, no one else can compare to us. So right now Victoria is following the person following us, no big deal right? Wrong. One mistake could cause trouble.

"Alley?" Red asked.

"You read my mind…"

Both of us quickly went into the back alley near the place where we sell the things we hunt. He wouldn't suspect anything. It ends here…

**Yey….one chapter finished….anyway I'll tell you soon where I got inspiration for the names…bye bye for now**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

**Hi Everyone….How ya guys doin'?**

…**.so I got the names from….should I tell you?...**

**Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should. I should think about this….well anyway…**

**Red's POV**

"Alley?" I asked Aaron. His expression was serious but he snapped out of his trance.

"You read my mind…" His silky voice was perfect not too low, not too high. Manly and attractive which drives the ladies crazy. They would fight over a simple "hello" from him. I realized that we are already at the bakery…what?

"I thought the alley…..why a bakery?"

"Change of plans…"

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this one…"

We entered the store and went through the back and out again. Then we went near the front of the shop. Too much wasted energy. The man entered and so did Victoria, then us. Well it got a little….rough? rowdy? Not sure. Let's just say it ended with me, Aaron and Victoria beating the living daylights out of him. I remembered kneeing him and sending kicks that sent him to the wall while Aaron punched him till no end. Victoria was the best part though; she took out her throwing knives we started to play. Both of us threw knives at him and pinned him to a wall and we mercilessly beat him up again. I held him up to face us…Bloody Hell!

"Aaron!..." too late…..

The three of us woke up in the forest. Not the first time for me.

"What happened?" Victoria was the first to speak.

"I was too late… Why didn't I see it? It was too obvious. His eyes they were not green, they were yellow, his teeth were like canines… all of them, his strength…"

"I think you are just imagining strength…" Aaron said not even trying to hide what he feels.

"Nope…. A normal person…if beaten up like that….would have lost consciousness but he was still awake and ready to fight…"

Victoria then said "Is that it? That's not concrete proof."

"Of course not. The real sign was the pale skin, poor vision yet heightened senses and the finger…"

"I didn't notice…" Aaron was now thinking of ways to get revenge. Typical.

"Also ….the necklace …" I said…my voice was soft and quite.

"Necklace?" Victoria gave me a confused look.

"Yes"

"I didn't see anything and I don't think a necklace could be a sign that a person is a werewolf."

Aaron decided to stop plotting revenge and apparently listen to me. He is focused on what I'm about to say.

"Like this…" I removed the necklace on my neck. It was something really special to me. It is silver and there is also a silver crescent moon decorated with small stones of sapphire around it, the crescent moon is decorated with other motifs that look like vines. It was a treasure that I never want to lose. Aaron raised his eyebrow asking me to continue. I gave him a look then returned the necklace to my neck. I don't want to say anything. I won't.

"Is this a joke?"

"No"

It was enough. We had enough. We went home and ate and went to sleep. Nothing more, nothing less. I have to explain to them sometime, someday, maybe, I just don't know. I decided to let sleep take over me. Nothing more to do now.

**Aaron's POV**

I went into the room and noticed that Lauren was already asleep. I know she won't talk now, maybe tomorrow but maybe there's no chance. I don't know. I lay on my bed, thinking about it. The necklace. Silver is not supposed to be in possession of a werewolf. It's lethal to them, so how? It was no use trying to think about something you don't have any idea on so I decided to sleep.

"_Can I tell you something?"_

"_Sure. What is it?"_

"_Don't you think it's about time we … quit?"_

"_Quit what exactly?"_

"_Werewolf hunting."_

_The smile from her face disappeared and she leaned in. _

"_I'd die first before I quit."_

_Her voice filled with anger as she pulled back and threw a knife somewhere in the distance._

The awful dream woke me up again. I don't know who those people were. Surely it's not me, Victoria or Lauren. The clothes they wore were different from what we have and they have an accent I can't explain. The dream keeps showing up every time we encounter a werewolf. Dead or alive the dream still appears.

The light of the moon shone through the window and unto Lauren. Her face looks so peaceful as if nothing could ruin the moment. The silver light made her dark charcoal hair glow. Every night I always see this beauty but I can never say that in front of her. I don't know why but I felt like my chest is being stabbed. Pain, the only thing I feel right now. I threw my blanket off me and hurried to the window. I opened and took in as much air as I could. My breaths were deep and fast but the pain didn't subside. Bloody Hell. It was pointless the pain didn't go away. Being stabbed is how it feels. I can't take it anymore. I ripped off my collar to make room to breathe. It went away in a painfully slow manner. It's gone, finally gone. Another second longer and I would try to kill myself. I stayed there and I felt arms wrap around me, almost around me.

"What happened?"

"Chest pain. That's all."

Lauren didn't let go of me. She stayed where she was.

"You really don't have to worry about it. I'm used to it already." I calmed her down. It's true, I am used to it. It's not chest pain but the hard breathing. I sometimes have headaches and I feel that I need to puke and breathing gets hard. Lack of sleep maybe? My body is not used to the lack of sleep and some people say it's the cause. Lack of sleep because of nightmares .Maybe it is. I turned around and hugged her back.

"I'm alright now."

"okay." Her face remained blank and she went back to bed. I should get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maybe I should tell where I got the names…maybe….**

**Enjoy the story!...oh and by the way I'm also planning a new story so updates may get slower…I think… oh another reason would be me moving to a new country … Goodbye _ ,hello Philippines…. This country is so warm….**

**Normal POV**

Aaron was awake and unbuttoning his shirt. He glanced at the side and saw Lauren sleeping peacefully. He remembered last night, the nightmare, strange chest pain and most of all Lauren comforting him. He is hiding it for a while now but he actually feels something for her. He is aware of how he feels and he knows that if she finds out it might not go so well. 'She might leave and never comeback…' he thought.

**Meanwhile…**

Victoria dressed herself and went out of her room. A small knife in her hand…..she was getting impatient. She banged at the door but no one answered. She kicked the door and opened it at the wrong moment. Aaron was sitting by Lauren's bed…without his shirt….and Lauren was still asleep…it was rare for Lauren to sleep in….an idea popped into Victoria's head. Chaos started and the usual morning routine had started.

**Lauren's POV**

I can hear the silent screams of Aaron and the sound of someone getting beat up. I was tired. I didn't get to sleep much last night because I was thinking about the necklace….THE NECKLACE! I jumped from the bed and went to the bathroom and I can hear Victoria yelling.

"What's going on are you puking or something?! Hey open up!"

"Never!" I yelled

"Let me in!"

"Shut up!"

This is the bathroom for Pete's sake, it's my private place and she wants me to open up? What is wrong with her? I took off my shirt and looked at the mark on the side of my abdomen. It was getting larger. Crap! I went into the bath tub and told Victoria… or yelled I suppose…that I'm not gonna open the door but before I finished my sentence she kicked the door down. I submerged myself and she went around but she left right away. Awkward. I bathed and made sure that Victoria wasn't going to kick the door down… again.

**~~Time Skip~~**

The necklace was around my neck and I handled it with so much care since yesterday. We were in the forest and I was holding my prized possession for the day… a fur pelt made from only the finest werewolf of the day. My axe dripped with its blood and I really do love the sight of it. It never gets old. I remembered when I chopped its head off…followed by the limbs. You can never spell slaughter without laughter and that said I was laughing when I was doing it. I was lost in thought when Aaron broke the silence…. sorta.

"So I didn't do anything horrible last night just to be clear…" He cleared his throat and looked at Victoria.

"What did you do last night then? " She said as she looked at me. I remembered that I hugged him but nothing else but being a hunter I don't think that's good for my profile. I blushed... why did I? Damn. Victoria shifted uncomfortably when she saw the blush and she did too. What is going on here?

I looked at Aaron and he did a face palm. What did I just do?

"Well…. I don't think I should know your *ahem* private life…"

I'm sorry what? Private life? You just knocked down the bathroom door when I was inside and you say respect private life? I think she got the meaning of "private life" wrong. I really think she did. We were silent and he heard a noise. A twig cracked. We waited for another sound. Nothing. I climbed a tree and the other two just waited at the bottom. I had to leave them there. Nothing good comes from too much people on just one slim tree. I sat on a branch and scanned the surrounding area. I saw and heard nothing so I just decided to close my eyes for a second to remind myself to keep calm.

A scream.

A second.

It happened too fast. One minute I was relaxed on a tree the next, I was on the ground hoping that my arm wasn't broken. I felt a swift jab and the world began to fade. Slowly. Painfully slow. I can hear the muffled screams of my friends and a glimpse the monster that did it. I will kill you. I'll murder you.

"I'll drag you back to hell…"

And the world turned black.

**Meanwhile**

**? POV**

The smell of blood was present. It was a familiar kind of smell, the smell of death, pain, turmoil and all the like. I couldn't help but be attracted to it. I hate myself. I'm pathetic for doing this. Right now I curse myself but I'm still walking to the source. I'm stupid. No one in their right mind would go to a murder scene. Only an idiot would but now I know that I'm an idiot. I was getting there. Few more steps and my curiosity would disappear. Few more and I don't have to be an idiot. Only few more.

The sound of something falling caught my attention. I was not supposed to notice this. It was none of my business. I actually couldn't understand what is going on but by the looks of it I could give a good guess. It wasn't new to me. It's always like this; they never get tired of it. I guess I could leave now. Nothing of my interest… or is it? I took a look again at the scene in front of me. They never so-new-to-me kind of scenery. I never thought that I would actually keep looking I can't get my mind straight. I tried to look and go away but something in me doesn't want to. That side is very stubborn. I decided to stay awhile. Wouldn't hurt right? No one would mind right? I know that I should feel guilty but no. I'm different I know that for sure but now that I see this I know that I will ever feel the same way again. Two blondes and a girl with ash colored hair is what I can tell. Their faces, mostly, was covered in blood. Most of their clothes were tattered and had blood on them too. The man was tied and hanging upside down while the blonde girl was tied up to a tree while the last was the girl with dark hair was on the floor and bleeding unlike her friends. Their body was covered in fresh wounds that still leaked with blood. Judging by the looks of their injuries I can tell that the dark haired girl had the worse, she was bleeding in many places and only looking at her "bent" arm proved it. I am going to help them and I am an idiot. Wait till he hears about this. Well it couldn't any worse right? Wrong. I made a huge mistake…

**Author's note**

**Me: My new story will be titled The Phantom and probably released sometime this week so pls. read. Thanks very much. Bye and Goodnight?... Time zone messes my brain **

**Silver : As if it wasn't messed up in the first place**

**Me: Silver?**

**Silver: Yes?**

**Me: Shut up**

**Silver: ok**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi… sorry to tell you sad news but I can only update once a month I think…. And the new story I was working on will be up by next month…hopefully… I got confined and just starting to recover so I can't update much….also …someone messed with the files in my laptop…so a lot of information was lost…**

**Silver: *nervously coughing* I'm sorry…I just wanted to play games…..sorry**

**Me: So til the next update ….bye bye**


End file.
